


undertow

by Anonymous



Category: Produce 101 (TV), WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, War, mer!yohan, more tags to be added as they come, yohan gets caught in a war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Yohan breaks the surface, he does not find the peace he seeks.Instead, he finds himself facing north, towards a cracked sky where angels and the divine pour from the Nowhere.To Yohan’s south, he finds the landwalkers-- the demons and their sinlings crawling between stone and earth.or,yohan finds himself caught in a war between the gods and higher beings
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Kang Seokhwa
Kudos: 2
Collections: anonymous





	undertow

Yohan knows he shouldn’t run from the guards-- Seungwoo would throw a fit if he found out-- but Yohan isn’t ready to return to the stupidly bland walls of Bermuda.

So, instead, Yohan flips his fins, riding the current towards the surface where the guards will likely struggle to breathe and will be forced to leave him alone till Hangyul or, even better, Seungwoo comes to get him. 

Yohan doesn’t come to the surface often, he hates the way his scales feel in the open air, but its the only place in the ocean he can be alone. 

It's only in times like these that he’s grateful for his blood, his status. 

Only mer-folk who carry in them the freshest bloods of the ancestors-- of the sirens-- can breath in the waters above. Only pure-bloods can survive near the surface.

Yohan is one of the last in Bermuda and, in a twisted sort of way, he is one of the thirty nine heirs to Bermuda. With his title, comes his responsibility to his Great Family because how lucky he is to be the last of his pureblooded line. Thus the marriage plans and the breeding plans and the supervision and the suffocating tang of politics shoved down his throat. 

Hangyul and Seungwoo know it well, just like Yohan, but for them, it’s different. 

They’re not the final thread of their dying Great Family. They’re not the one that Prince Wooseok (the true prince of Bermuda) has grown enamored with. They’re not afraid of the things their family would do to them and to the things they love. They don’t fear the elders of their family like Yohan does. They don’t have old scars and a brand seared into their under-scales like Yohan.

So, when Yohan needs time to himself, he’s really not asking for much. He’s only asking for enough  _ quiet _ to silence the whirling of his mind. Enough  _ pause _ in the dramatics of his life to pull what little of his sanity he has left together to form a proper coherent thought.

But, when Yohan breaks the surface, he does not find the peace he seeks. 

Instead, he finds himself facing north, towards a cracked sky where angels and the divine pour from the  _ Nowhere _ . 

To Yohan’s south, he finds the landwalkers-- the  _ demons _ and their sinlings crawling between stone and earth.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where im going with this but we goingggggg
> 
> also i await the day that seokhwa/yohan fics manifest


End file.
